


Panic Room

by mystoids



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystoids/pseuds/mystoids
Summary: A murder klaine au.You’re the love of my life Kurt...As painful Blaine’s life was with his past, it was more painful to see Kurt not notice him and Kurt made him feel things again...anger or love? When these two collide Blaine shows the lovable side of himself and hides his psycho side hoping Kurt will love him for what he decides to show. Kurt was the only one who kept him sane. But will Kurt love Blaine for his sweet innocence or will the monster buried deep within come out to hurt Blaine’s only love?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Panic Room

Darkness filled the room. Blaine laid there on his bed staring at his phone raised above his face as the blue light smacked his skin and caused his eyes to sting more, more painful with the burning fire around his eyes from crying. His neck rolls buried into a hoodie that was soaked in a strong perfume which smelled of strawberries. His hands feathered up and down the hoodie feeling the softness of it against his fingers. 

As he continued to look at his screen, all in his mind was someone. Someone he couldn’t get his mind off of. It was like a strange addition that he always craved. Blaine’s eyes still stung like crazy from crying earlier with the frustration of loving someone who wouldn’t love him back. The possibility was out of reach. No one would fall for him, a monster. Someone so perfect wouldn’t bare surround them-self with destruction. 

Blaine remembered his face. He tried so hard to catch his attention. He remembered him sitting beside the window and the golden sun smacked him in the face but feathered his beauty. Blaine watched him sip his favourite coffee as the window continued to steam and how his pale and warm fingers drew cute drawings against the glass window. He was unique. Different. Blaine continued to stare from behind the bookcase near the table, as the man continued to flicker through magazines as he noted different fashion designs.

Then all of a sudden the man stood up as he received a phone call and left the café to stand outside the door to have some privacy. Blaine heard the conversation though. He heard the great news of getting a second chance of auditioning for Nayada. His smile raised up to his ears and Blaine thought he looked more adorable. The man went back into the café and returned to his seat with a playful skip. He couldn’t control his excitement and continued to draw a smiley face on the steamed window. 

Blaine turned around from behind the bookshelf to return back to the counter where he served coffee. There was a singular cup played on a tray ready to be served. Blaine pivoted to check if the man was still there, he was sitting at the same table but cluelessly looking around for someone. Blaine rotated the cup begging to have his name written on it. It did. He was looking for Blaine. 

Blaine lifted the warm cup and started to walk towards the man. Everything was in slow motion. The closer Blaine got, the quicker his heart started to race. His nerves started to intensify. Blaine was a few steps away from the table and the man raised his head from looking at his phone to Blaine, where he was greeted with a smile. Blaine could smell the sweet but strong perfume of his.

“Hey is that mine?” As he pointed at the cup in Blaine’s hand. 

“You must be Kurt Hummel.” Blaine replied. But Blaine knew who Kurt was. 

“Yes that’s me, thank you...” As Kurt panned to look for the badge on Blaine’s apron. 

“Blaine Anderson.” Blaine continued.

Blaine turned around to walk back to his counter with a smile on his face. Kurt Hummel was his light. That wasn’t the last time he was going to see him...


End file.
